Sisterhood
by RussM
Summary: It's the beginning of summer; the gang are heading back home from a case and detour to collect Velma's sister Madelyn from magic college. Easy, what could possibly go wrong with that? Set sometime after Abracadabra Doo. F/D, V/OC, S/Madelyn
1. A Mile in Another Man's Shoes

Velma's head jerked around trying to figure out where the creaking noise she'd just head was coming from. The room she was in was virtually pitch-black and her glasses were missing. Light entered the room, wrecking her night vision; she concluded that a door must have been opened. She was torn, should she cry out for help or play possum. She closed her eyes and focused on the noise, straining to extract every bit of information she could, there was the sound of movement and the scrabbling of claws. Before she could think, something rough and wet was drawn over her face.

"NmmmmpH!"

"Rema! Ri round Relma! Ri rin! Ri rin!" she could just about make out a brown blob prancing around excitedly in front of her in between bouts of licking her face.

"Like guys she's in here, Scooby's found her!" Her insides unwound, it was Shaggy not one of the faceless mannequin monsters they were investigating.

He was next to her seconds later; she turned her head so he could untie the rope that had held the wad of cloth that had been jammed in her mouth for the past few hours.

"Oh jinkies my jaw," whispered Velma moving her jaw around trying to work out the aches and pains.

Daphne arrived and set to work picking the handcuffs round Velma's ankles while Shaggy did the same to those on her wrists. Fred stood watch just to be sure they weren't surprised while Scooby waited patients with the glasses she'd lost earlier held gently in his mouth.

"Seriously you can take live-bait of my list of skills," said Velma squinting at Shaggy.

"Like replace it with damsel in distress?"

"They'll be a Shaggy in distress in a minute if you don't get me free..." said Velma. She'd volunteered to swap roles with Shaggy a few months ago after he'd sprained a big toe and things hadn't gone too well. In each case she'd either ended up being captured, trapped, or in one instance enduring 'prolonged brutal physical and psychological torture'. The rest of the gang felt the latter was a bit of an exaggeration as she'd just ended up having to play the part of a cosmetics model for an afternoon, "...and besides we've got to pick up Maddy from college on the way home so if you don't hurry up both Maddy and my mother are going to be on your case, mom's doing dinner for when we get back so they'll be no second helpings for you if we're late."

Shaggy's hands became a blur, within seconds Velma's wrists were free. He darted to her ankles knocking Daphne out of the way in the process, seconds later they were free. "Done! Like c'mon Vel you're not being paid to lie down."

Velma rubbed some life pack into her wrists before taking the glasses from Scooby then Shaggy helped Velma up, gripped her hand then ran out of the door pulling her behind him with Scooby hot on their heels.

"Best motivational speech I've heard this year," said Fred looking at the retreating cloud of dust.

Velma looked out of the window of the van counting down the miles; finally the Whirlen Merlin Magic Academy came into view.

"Shaggy, time for us to put on some protection," said Velma climbing into the back of the van, nudging Shaggy awake then hauling a large hold-all out of a storage bay.

"Huuuh, what? Oh like we're nearly there already?"

Velma nodded, "Yep, better hurry you know what happened last time."

Together they unzipped the bag and began to take out the contents which looked a bit like a soft version of American Football body armour.

"What are they putting on?" whispered Daphne to Fred.

"OMBA."

"OMBA?"

"Overexcited Madelyn Body Armour."

"Ohhh yeah, last time Velma got concussed while Shaggy nearly got a cracked rib."

One of the scariest things a person can experience is the change of an enraged 400lb silverback gorilla; then there was the charge of an over-excited ~130lb Madelyn Dinkley. As soon as they had got out of the van...

"Shaggy! Velma!" Madelyn screamed excitedly running out of the castle doors, Shaggy and Velma tried to push each other in front as Madelyn ran towards them with arms outstretched. Finally when there was no place left to hide they held onto each other for support before the inevitable impact. Fred, Daphne and Scooby cringed. After the dust had settled the trio went to pick up the pieces, the OMBA had done the job, Shaggy and Velma were unharmed. Fred and Daphne surreptitiously moved Velma away in a carefully rehearsed manoeuvre. The gang had practiced this a few times so Shaggy would find himself alone with Madelyn.

"Like, em, Maddy, err as we're alone, I'd em, I'd like to ask you something…" Shaggy's voice grew fainter as the gang high-tailed it for cover.

"Yes! Oh Shaggy, yes, yes!" Scooby jammed his paws in his ears, birds fell out of the sky in mid-flight; Velma clutched her glassed to her bosom fearing they might crack. If this was the noise Madelyn made when Shaggy asked her to be his girlfriend then what would happen if things went further and her asked her another question. Still that didn't stop Velma and Daphne rushing over to congratulate Madelyn. Velma especially seemed happy her younger sister was finally getting some stability in her life, plus she'd be able to trade Shaggy secrets with her. _Poor Shag, he doesn't stand a chance,_ thought Velma feeling unusually warm and fuzzy, she had her own reunion to look forward to.

After a break for refreshments and to reacquaint themselves with Whirlen and the other members of the staff they headed for home. Velma was sitting in the front of the van to give Madelyn and Shaggy a bit of privacy plus she wouldn't get all car-sick over the gushing lovey-doveyness going on at the back.

"Oh Shaggy you're sooooo handsome," Velma fluttered her eyelids at Daphne while imitating Madelyn's voice. Daphne gave a little giggle and turned to look at the road ahead, she'd just sensed a change in Fred's driving.

"Freddie!" shouted Daphne as Fred hit the brakes, but it was too late. The van's left wheel slammed into a deep pot-hole bringing them to an abrupt halt, the momentum caused the van to do a 180 degree turn on the spot. The next they knew there were lights, sirens and a police officer opening the door to see if they were alright.

"Are you kids OK? Paramedics are on the way so you all stay where you are till they get here."

"What-what happened?" said Velma fumbling around on the dashboard for her glasses "ahhh there you are my darlings."

"Seems you hit a pot-hole, a deep one, looks like you'll be off the road for a while." The officer looked down at the front of the Mystery Machine.

"Bust axle?" said Fred, the officer nodded.

"Man, don't tell me we've got to camp in the van again," said Shaggy.

"Well you're in luck," the officer pointed to a building opposite "there's a guest house right over there."  
The gang looked at the building. It was a large multi-story affair that looked like it had been made by gluing bits of other houses together.

"Like, 'Haywire Towers Guest House - Pets Welcome,'" said Shaggy.

"And they have vacancies!" said Madelyn embracing Shaggy.

The paramedics arrived and checked the gang over, aside from the odd bump or bruise they were all uninjured, the same couldn't be said for the van, the front axle was broken and the wheel had been all but torn off. The gang stood outside the guest house with their luggage as the van was towed away to the garage. When the van was out of sight Velma took out her phone and called home.

"Hi mom it's me, yes I'm fine, look we're going to be a bit late… no Daphne hasn't been kidnapped again… no, mother listen, no mother calm down, seriously mom if I had been me do you think I'd be calling like this? No look there's no mystery, no goons in masks, the van just hit a pothole and the front axle is broken, it's in the garage now… yes Maddy's here, Maddy! Mom wants a word." Velma waved her phone at her sister. Madelyn rushed over and grabbed the phone.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, mom this is _so_ much fun can Vel and the gang pick me up again? And you'll never guess what Shaggy asked me out, I've got a boyfriend!"

Velma finally got her phone back, there was one more call to make, a private call. "Right that's mother dealt with, better give Rupert a call," Velma said quietly to herself. Wet popping and smacking noises began to fill the air as she walked away from the gang "Hey Rupert, awww I miss lots you too… wait a moment darling," Velma turned and faced the gang with her hands on her hips "Enough with the kissy noises already."

The gang walked up the steps into the guest house and up to reception. Behind the desk was a woman in her 50's dressed entirely in tweed. She had a name badge which read Sibyl. From the office a tall, thin balding man appeared. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt and black bow-tie. His name badge read Basil. It was clear from their body language that their relationship could be described as 'interesting'.

"See I knew telling everyone about the ghost vampire was a good idea, business is booming," said Sibyl as the gang walked up to the desk.

"Yes dear," muttered Basil under his breath "I mean who _wouldn't_ want to stay in a guest house haunted by the vengeful spirit of an electrified vampiric ghost!"


	2. Welcome to Haywire Towers

"Electrified," whispered Shaggy.

"Rampiric," whispered Scooby.

"Ghost!" the pair tried to jump into each other's arms before running off down the nearest corridor, a corridor which headed towards the kitchen.

Fred looked at his watch "Well that beats our previous record for stumbling into a mystery by nearly an hour."

"We won't have to get out of bed at this rate," Daphne muttered fishing out a credit card to pay for the rooms.

"Madds and me will go get them while you check us in," said Velma as she and Madelyn began to follow Shaggy and Scooby's dust trail.

"They em get a little nervous at times," said Fred filling in the register.

"With vampires," said Daphne.

"Ghosts."

"And werewolves."

"Zombies."

"Or bog monsters, especially bog monsters, in fact they carry an allergy alert card," said Daphne.

"Really, how interesting," said Basil, clearly not.

The sisters eventually found Shaggy and Scooby in the kitchen. Shaggy was hugging a catering size can of peaches while Scooby was hiding under the sink pretending to be a bottle of washing-up liquid.

Madelyn gentry stroked Shaggy's head trying to calm him, "Don't worry Shaggy, there's no vampire," she spoke in gentle soothing tones.

"Like Madds are you sure?"

"Of course it's the _ghost_ of a vampire."

"Oh well now you put it like that. Yaaaah!"

"Raaaah!" Shaggy and Scooby set off again, a few moments later the sisters trudged off after them.

"You'll need this," said Velma passing Madelyn a booklet.

"'So your boyfriend is afraid of his own shadow – a survival guide by Velma Dinkley age 16½.' I remember you writing this, oh Vel thank you!" Madelyn briefly hugged her sister.

"Look under V," said Velma.

"V, v, ahh Vampire – ohhhh is shows where he's likely to hide!"

"Years of research in that," smiled Velma. If Velma was to let on she was starting to feel a bit misty-eyed and nostalgic. Rose-tinted memories returned of her writing the guide with Madelyn always trying to sneak a peek at it, caught as she was between thinking that boys were a waste of space and the fascination of seeing her big sister, who used to share those views, now besotted with one.

"Excuse me Mr Haywire, how can a vampire become a ghost in the first place?" said Madelyn as she and Velma dragged Shaggy and Scooby into reception.

"It seems that he accidentally got impaled through the heart by a live electrical pylon and that was enough to turn him into a ghost. He haunts the area as a glowing ball of electricity only becoming a vampire again when compelled to feed."

"Hmmmnm," Velma stroked her chin "Fred, I need to find a map of the local geology."

"Why?"

"Granite and fault lines."

"Again, why?"

"Just a hunch, this could have a natural explanation."

"Absolutely!" said Basil appearing between them giving them both a start "I would start with our dear next door neighbour, one Professor duVoile."

"Why him?" said Daphne.

Basil drew breath to speak but was interrupted by Sybil.

"Basil, it's not nice to talk about our neighbour like that, just because he does wild, mad experiments with electricity and communes with sinister forces from the other side, that's no reason to implicate him in anything. I'll get Michael to take your bags to your rooms. Michael!"

"Yes Sibyl?" Daphne jumped at the voice from just millimeters behind her. She turned and stepped back, ready to give whoever it was a lecture on personal space. The person in question was a male, slightly taller than Velma, wearing a crumpled black suit. He had quite a stocky build, a narrow face and a slightly beaky nose, his hair was so oily she could see her reflection in it. She guessed he was in his late teens or early twenties based on his general appearance and that his gaze was fixated on her chest.

"Ahhh Michael there you are, please show these guests to their rooms," said Sibyl.

"Certainly Sibyl, please follow me," he mumbled as he loaded their bags onto a cart, all without taking his eyes of Daphne, except to occasionally stare at Velma and Madelyn when the opportunity arose. The girls gave each other nervous glances while Daphne's creepy-weirdo meter began to edge off the scale.

"Like, emm which way are the rooms?" Shaggy casually moved in front of Madelyn as he spoke.

"This way, its in the new part of the building." Michael pushed the trolley towards a gloomy corridor.

"Nicely done Shag," said Velma as Madelyn floated happily next to him, his knightly armour shone to perfection.

"Here you go, these are two single rooms which have a common bathroom, I suggest the men take this, I'll bring a dog-basket up for the Dane," Michael indicated to two doors on the left of the corridor, "while I suggest the," he licked his lips "ladies take this room, it has a double bed with en-suite and a connecting room with a single bed. It's going to be our family room when it's been finished. We've only just opened this part of the house up so things might need the odd tweak," said Michael as he handed each of them a hammer "just in case the plumbing stops working, the phones are a bit flaky as well so hit the pipes five times for room service."

With a final lingering glance over various bits of the girls anatomy Michael left them to get settled in.

"In, in, in, in!" said Daphne pushing Velma and Madelyn inside. She slammed the door and the trio slid down the door onto the floor.

"Perhaps he goes to an all-boys school," said Velma.

"I guess he doesn't see many, emm, many," Madelyn stumbled.

"Exactly," said Daphne.

"But Shaggy was so, oh!" Madelyn jumped up grabbed a pillow from the bed and hugged it tightly to herself "so brave and ferocious, like an untamed lion striding into battle to defend his princess!"

Daphne and Velma shared a look; Velma ran her hand over her face.

"Are you sure you're related," whispered Daphne.

"Nice work there Shag," Fred clapped Shaggy on the back "way to deal with Mr Creepy, Madds looked impressed… say talking about Madds now that you two are an item, well I was thinking as an old pro like me should pass on some tips about how to treat your girl right…"

"Like, let me stop you right there Mr. Jones, I don't need advice, with Maddy I've got all the motivation I need to treat her right."

"Yeah, I guess you have," they were both quiet for a while "I mean who'd have thought the Velmster was so strong. Holding you upside down by your knees over a tub full of cold boiled broccoli..."

"Yeah, like, emmm Fred like you promised not to mention that again," Shaggy's voice shook more than normal.

"Still it worked, you found the courage to ask Maddy out."

Shaggy smiled "Yeah, yeah I did." Where Fred's coaching and Daphne's psychological games had failed, Velma's more direct approach had given Shaggy all the encouragement he needed.

In the other room the girls had got over the initial upset and their discussion had moved onto general creepy guy talk with Madelyn enthusiastically extolling Shaggy as the macho all-action hero. Behind Madelyn's back Velma pretended to stick her fingers down her throat in response to all the gushing and got felled by a well aimed pillow thrown by Daphne. After the ensuing pillow fight they got down to the serious business of who slept where. Daphne bagged the single bed, not wanting to be kept awake buy the Maddy and Vel chat show. That done they settled down to plan what to do. Daphne sat on the edge of the double bed, Velma lay in the middle with Madelyn lying next to her. They were looking through the guides and brochures which always get left in hotel rooms.

"Nothing here that interests me," said Velma putting the brochure down then stretching out on the bed next to Madelyn.

"But Vel it's a museum, you love museums," said Daphne, she lay face down next to Velma resting her chin on her hands.

"The International Leaf Vegetable Museum, now with interactive broccoli exhibit? Sheesh Daph even _I_ have my limits."

"Why don't we take a look at the gardens next door? Till the garage fixes the van we can't go far anyway," said Madelyn sitting up.

"Good idea, we can scout out the area while we're there and see what we can find out about that professor," said Velma.

"Yeah, you two do that," said Daphne hiding her head under a pillow.

"The Dinkley sisters will bravely explore the untamed wilderness next door," said Madelyn dramatically to the rest of the gang.

"Sheesh Madds the garden just needs a bit of attention that's all," said Velma rolling her eyes.

"I know but it'll be so much more exciting if we pretend, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Getting coffee," muttered Velma as she pulled her boots on.

"But what about the vampire? You know 'we've got a mystery on our hands' kind of thing?" said Fred.

"I'm disinterested in it," said Madelyn.

"What, wow really, I always thought you wanted to join us on a case?" said Daphne.

"_Dis_interested, not uninterested," said Madelyn as both sisters gave a little chuckle "to be disinterested is good as it means I don't have an opinion so can let the fact guide me, to be uninterested means I'm bored," explained Madelyn the rest of the gang bar Velma looked blankly at her.

"Not the best joke ever but grammatically that was a belter," said Velma taking hold of Madelyn's arm and leading her towards the door.

"Like before you girls go…" Shaggy look Madelyn by the waist and lead her towards the kitchen.

The sisters walked in through the gate. Both were wearing daysacks filled with food that Shaggy had insisted they take.

"Oh Vel, my heart does somersaults whenever I sees Shaggy, even now."

"My stomach does somersaults whenever I see his cooking." Velma look suspiciously inside her daysack "And you've only been dating for a few hours so of course everything is new and exciting."

"You mean the fire has gone out between you and Rupert? But you've been together forever!" Madelyn's voice was full of worry.

"Just over two years Madds. Look, things change as time goes by. The world is a much better place when I'm with Rupert that's for sure, but fireworks all the time is just exhausting. Relationships mature."

"Like cheese?"

"You two were made for each other," smiled Velma, Madelyn looked ecstatic "Say want to try that maze, it'll be like when we were kids."

The girls closed their eyes, held hands and plunged into the maze, deliberately getting lost.

"Jinkies," said Velma opening her eyes to walls of green "Mazes seem a lot narrower these days."

"This brings back memories, hiding from mom, but she always found us."  
"Mom's a mathematician; she developed search algorithms the navy used to hunt for submarines during the Cold War."  
"Ohhh that's why she's so good."

"Muuu-uh, come on Madds, heuristic branch and bound?"

"My favourite algorithm, oh Vel thank you." Madelyn rested her head on Velma's shoulder for a second "let's go."

The girls wandered the maze, working towards the exit, after a while Velma slowed and motioned for Madelyn to be quiet.

"Shhh I think we're being followed."

"You sure?" Velma nodded as there was the sound of movement nearby.

Velma took Madelyn's hand, together they carefully moved away from the sound. The next second the girls were knocked to the ground as a pair of large dogs rounded the corner barreling into them. The dogs tumbled to the ground, picked themselves up and were standing over the sisters before they could react. Moments later more dogs appeared and surrounded them. A small, rotund figure emerged from the shadows; he was wearing a white laboratory, and had an afro of translucent white hair and small pebble glasses.

"So there you are, I've been looking for you all over the place; you have both been very naughty and deserve to be punished…" he spoke with a thin Germanic accent.


	3. Static

The rest of the gang were in the lounge getting ready for early afternoon tea. Shaggy was pacing around, checking his watch every few seconds.

"Like, Scoob, I'm worried, they should be back by now," Shaggy looked through the net curtain towards the garden.

"Awwww how sweet," sighed Daphne "he's missing Madelyn."

"He's also got a point, they're late," said Fred.

"Probably being experimented on by the professor right now," said Sibyl placing a tray of cakes on the table.

"Yes dear, soon their tortured screams will echo around the place and summon the vampire to feed on their souls thus making them his electrified zombie slaves." Basil held up a teapot "Tea anyone?"

Shaggy could take no more, he and Scooby rushed out the door dragging Fred and Daphne behind them.

"We still want the cakes!" said Daphne as she was pulled through the doorway.

"Was it something I said?" muttered Basil putting a cover over the teapot.

Moments after they were outside they could hear high pitched squealing coming from the gardens next door.

"Like, that was Maddy," whispered Shaggy going pale.

"And Velma," whispered Daphne.

Fred was already ahead of them, running as hard as he could.

"No, no, no, please no!" shrieked Velma.

"Make it stop!" cried Madelyn.

"Its to late for that," the voice was new. A thin, Germanic voice clearly exerting a lot of effort.

Shaggy bolted past Fred; he jumped and vaulted over hedge and fence, clearing the maze in a speed that would shame a professional lab rat. He rounded the corner to find Madelyn and Velma lying on the floor, covered in doggy slobber, both paralysed with laughter. A small round man in a lab coat was trying, and failing, to pull away two fully-grown Newfoundland dogs excitedly licking and sniffing the sisters. Further Newfoundlands were lying around dozing in the sun or joining in investigating the sisters.

"They know you've got chocolate, there's nothing I can do!" said the man "Johan, Stollen, heel! Leave the young ladies alone and you may get chocolate!"

Ever the experienced dog wrangler Shaggy waded in to help pull the dogs away from the girls.

Half an hour later Madelyn and Velma had calmed down and been de-slobbered. They were with the gang sitting outside a large detached house modelled after a Southern mansion house.

"They are my nephew's," duVoile pointed to the pile of dogs lying on a sunny patch of grass "he brings them here every few weeks so they can have a run about in the fresh air."

"Professor duVoile..." said Velma.

"Ach call me Heinrich."

"Heinrich, do you see much of your neighbours?"

"The Haywires, no, we tend to avoid each other. We each tried to buy each others land a few years ago and it all got very personal. They blame me for messing up their television picture, for their electricity bills while owing me money for fixing their phone system. I have more important things to do than this."

"What area do you work on?" said Velma.

"The control and manipulation of spherical plasma..."

"Ball lightning," said Velma and Madelyn simultaneously.

The professor stared at them for a moment through narrowed eyes "yes, very good... Aaah the capacitors must have charged." The professor looked at Daphne who had a bad case of static hair.

Madelyn sniggered, Velma put her hand to her mouth.

"What?" said Daphne.

"Like, dig the afro Daph," said Shaggy.

"What! I don't have an afro."

Fred held up a mirror so Daphne could see her hair.

"Oh my, pass me the mirror…" Daphne held out her hand, Fred went to pass the mirror, a metal framed mirror.

"Don't!" Everyone called out, too late as Daphne's static hair discharged itself through the mirror leaving both frazzled, the smell of singed hair wafting through the air.

"That happens to my sister every time she comes down, which is why it isn't often," the Professor gave Fred and Daphne a quick spray down with a fire extinguisher as he spoke.

"Who fixes her hair after a visit?" said Daphne.

"I don't know, someone where she lives, but that's in Seattle."

"Like, like, Seattle, oh no, not Seattle, anywhere but Seattle," whimpered Shaggy, Scooby whined and put his paws over his eyes.

"Don't ask," said Velma to Madelyn.

"Come and see the capacitor banks, they will have charged by now..."

"Some chat-up line," whispered Fred to Shaggy.

"Says the man with smoking hair," said Shaggy as he took Madelyn's hand.

By the side of the house was a heavy high-security door protected by many locks, once opened it revealed a short corridor leading to an even heavier door with even more locks than the first.

"Like, emm you sure take security seriously professor," said Shaggy.

"Safety and security, most people only make one mistake with very high voltages."

"Then they've learnt their lesson?"

"No, then they are dead."

"OK," Shaggy took a step back, gently bringing Madelyn with him.

"Plus there are always those who want to steal, this is pure research but it could have many commercial applications."

"So do you think the vampire is out to steal your work?" said Velma

"What vampire? I've never heard of any vampire."

"Well the Haywire's said an electrified ghostly vampire haunted this place," said Madelyn

"Hmmmmm did they now, and you believed them? Well this house is old and all old houses worth their salt have ghost stories attached to them, but as for a vampire I have never heard of such a thing. Now you all wait there while I make sure things are safe…" the professor entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Right, emm we'll wait here then," said Fred.

Several minutes pasted and the gang began to grow bored and they began to slowly pace around and occupy themselves, Daphne walked outside to stand in the sun. An arm snaked round her waist, gently pulling her close "mmmmm Freddie," she purred.

"Daphne!" Velma called out looking up from her phone.

Daphne pouted "Velma you goosbemnmmph!" she was silenced as a large hand was clamped over her mouth, a pungent smell began to fill her nostrils.

"There's someone behind you, oh you know that already."

Velma gritted her teeth and ran towards Daphne quickly followed by Fred. Daphne struggled as the figure tried to drag her backwards.

"Now Daphne, now!" Fred shouted.

On cue Daphne kicked her legs out, as planned she dropped vertically down out of her captors arms. As soon as she hit the ground she rolled clear.

The figure was now in view, tall and gangly, dressed all in black bar their cape which had a blood red lining. Their face was deathly white, long and thin with sunken eyes. They were surrounded by an electric-blue aura.

"I have come to feed, I will not be denied!"

"You'll be Dinkley-fied if you step any closed." Velma shouted and took a step towards the creature. As planned distracted him allowing Daphne to scramble away. What wasn't in the plan was him turning and leaping for Velma, she backed away and tripped, her glasses slipping off her face as she fell.

"My glasses!" Velma fumbled around on the ground for her glasses, she touched something hard and shiny. The boot of Daphne's erstwhile abductor.

"Ahhhh a willing meal, I will feast on you then turn you into mindless, shuffling zombie."

"Like so you've met Velma before she's had her morning coffee, ow!" Shaggy winced as Madelyn gave him a slap on the arm before turning her attention to the vampire. Both Shaggy and Madelyn were armed with fire extinguishers.

"Vampires can't cross running water," said Madelyn, she and Shaggy turned the extinguishers on the vampire, driving him back while Velma crawled away towards the gang.

"I will not be denied, attack my minions, attack!" The vampire waved his arms, a number of glowing orbs appeared above him, crackling and hissing. They hovered in the air for a few seconds then dove towards the gang. Daphne pushed Fred to the ground, an orb whizzed over her head, her hair standing up as it went past. Shaggy dropped the extinguisher and leapt into Madelyn's arms while Scooby jumped into Velma's. Scooby managed to grab her glasses with his tail and placed them on her nose.

"We don't run a chicken haulage company!" said Velma as she and Madelyn ran, each chased by an orb.

Shaggy leant over Madelyn's shoulder "shoo, shoo," he flicked his hands at the orbs.

"Maddy, the maze, head for the maze I've an idea," Velma shouted, Madelyn nodded too out of breath to reply.

The pair ran towards the side of the maze like the were going to run into it, just before they got there "Slide Maddy, slide," shouted Velma, the sisters dropped and slid into the hedge like baseball players. The orbs hit the hedge and vanished with a loud bang. Scooby looked up to see two holes burnt through the hedge. Madelyn lay on the floor utterly exhausted, Velma and Shaggy helped her to her feet.

"Next time you carry Madelyn!" Velma prodded Shaggy in the chest "she's not used to this."

"Like no problems Vel," Shaggy picked Madelyn up bridal-style as they walked slowly back to the house, she snuggled contentedly in his arms and closed her eyes.

"So cute, so cute, so cute!" squeaked Daphne.

"Oh just leave it out will you," sighed Velma.

By the time they arrived back at the Professor's house Madelyn was half asleep. The professor appeared at the door, he wore a black suit and shoes under his lab coat, "ahh there you are, I wondered where you had all got too."

"Like didn't you hear all the commotion?" said Shaggy.

"We were attacked by a vampire and some glowing orbs," said Fred.

"The orbs looked like ball-lighting, professor can I see your research notes," said Velma.

"No, they are private, how do I know you will not steal them."

"Hey, Velma would never do that," said Fred.

"Leave it Fred," said Velma "Professor could you give Madelyn and me a lecture or demonstration later, someone may have already gained access to your work."

"Hmmmm, you have a point, very well, but just to you two. Make it lunchtime tomorrow, it will take some time to prepare."

"Excellent, we'll see you then," said Velma. With that the gang headed back to the guest-house.

"Oh yes, I'll be ready for you," said the professor as he closed the door "very ready."


	4. Cake

Back at the guest-house the gang sat down to their long awaited cakes.

"Lactose," said Basil pompously, placing a jug of milk on the table.

"Like no I don't," said Shaggy when Basil had gone.

"Don't what?" said Daphne.

"Lack toes, like I've got five on each foot." He and Scooby laughed till they fell of their chairs while the others groaned and shook their heads.

"Shaggy, no more jokes, we really don't want to hear any more..." Velma started.

"You're one to talk Velma, have you heard the jokes Rupert comes out with at times," said Fred.

"Don't remind me," said Daphne rolling her eyes.

"It is the curse of the Dinkley women to love superior men, superior except in their jokes." Velma exclaimed while Madelyn nodded enthusiastically.

"And clumsy," said Daphne.

"It was an accident, anyone can drop a bowling ball onto their foot and break a toe," said Velma defensively.

"Yeah, but to then break another toe by demonstrating how he broke the first?" said Daphne.

"Ok so Rupert can be a bit of a butterfingers at time but aside from that his hands are good."

"So I've heard," said Daphne quietly making Velma blush.

After cake Madelyn and Velma headed off for a brain storming session. Something was going on here and they had taken it upon themselves to protect the gang. A few hours later the sisters returned with Madelyn carrying large picnic basket while Velma was on door opening duty.

"Don't worry Shaggy, we've made some devices to protect us," said Madelyn opening the lid of the picnic basket.

"Like what?" said Shaggy eagerly looking into the basket hoping it was food.

"Firstly there are skin patches that go on your neck," Madelyn handed Velma a pair of patches who then demonstrated by holding them against the sides of her neck where vampires bite.

"Pee-uuuh," said Daphne smelling the patch "how much garlic?"

"Oh several bulbs in each one along with concentrated garlic essence. The only downside is it will get into your blood and make your breath stink," said Madelyn.

"But like they're great in this sandwich," said Shaggy eating a sandwich containing a patch.

"Anything else?" sighed Daphne.

"Neck air-bags, one bite and ka-bloof old fang-face gets a mouth full of, well, air-bag," said Velma.

"Oh for goodness sake," Daphne held her head in her hands.

"Neck I mean next there's..." said Madelyn.

"Mosquito nets infused with holy water," Velma held up a net.

"That one's almost sensible," whispered Daphne to Fred.

As the evening closed in Shaggy and Madelyn went to be alone while Velma took Scooby for a walk while she made a long phonecall to Rupert. After everyone had gone off Daphne walked up behind Fred, wrapping her arms round his waist "Fred?"

"Yep." He placed his arms on hers.

"The next time you take the Mystery Machine in for a tune-up could you take Velma in and get her brain done her, genius is misfiring again. I mean seriously, neck-airbags?"

"Yeah that's not the oddest idea she's had but it's pretty close. I mean…" Fred turned around to face Daphne "if you wore those I wouldn't be able to…" he left down and began to gently nibble her neck causing Daphne's toes to curl in delight. They guided each other to Fred's room so they could continue this 'conversation.'

It was just before dawn the next morning when Velma sat bolt upright in bed shouting vampire before she was fully awake.

"Velma it's too early, what's wrong?" Madelyn yawned.

"Vampire, Daphne's in trouble! Don't argue, I just know."

"Oh my gosh!"

The sisters jumped out of bed and ran into Daphne's room. Sure enough haunched over a sleep Daphne was a dark figure in a cape. Before the sisters could react the Vampire went to bite Daphne. The sisters cried out in alarm, Daphne moved so all the vampire got a mouthful of hair, static hair. There was a crackling noise as Daphne's hair discharged. The vampire roared on frustration and pain, then more pain as Daphne awoke and managed to land a couple of blows as she scooted out of bed. The vampire turned to face Velma and Madelyn, the sisters realized they were blocking the exit but held their ground. With a swirl of his cape the the vampire vanished in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared Daphne was nowhere to be seen.


End file.
